


Prioriteringer på 17. mai

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 17. mai, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Et lite glimt fra 17. mai-morgenen til Isak og Even.





	Prioriteringer på 17. mai

"Jeg orker ikke. Er så fyllesyk." Isak ligger i sengen og strekker seg så litt av magen kommer til syne under t-skjorta. Han holder den ene hånda opp mot ansiktet, og myser bort på Even som sitter på sengekanten.

"Det er 17. mai, selvfølgelig skal vi se på toget", svarer Even. Han har allerede tatt på seg dressen, hengt en sløyfe på venstre side og er klar for å feire nasjonaldagen. Isak lager en misfornøyd lyd og himler med øynene.

"Seriøst Even, klokka er ni. Vi skal jo ikke være på den champagnefrokosten før 12". Han drar dyna over hodet, som om han prøver å beskytte seg mot sollyset som skinner inn gjennom vinduene. Even klarer ikke la være å smile, reaksjonen er så forutsigbar at det nesten er litt komisk. Han har aldri møtt noen som er så morgengretten som Isak.

"Kom igjen. Toget begynner jo snart, vi må forte oss." Han tar tak i enden av dyna, og drar den ned på gulvet med en kjapp bevegelse. De lange beina til Isak kommer til syne, og han krøller seg sammen til en ball i sengen. "Eveeeen", klager han.

Even smiler og hopper oppi sengen. Lener albuene på madrassen og planter små kyss langs kinnet til Isak. "Kom igjeeen", hvisker han. Isak lager en misfornøyd lyd, men et lite smil sprer seg i ansiktet hans. Et tegn på at han er i ferd med å gi seg. "Kom igjen", gjentar Even med lav stemme mens han kysser ham nedover halsen.

"Even, nå blir jeg jo bare tent." Isak snur seg rundt i sengen, tar tak rundt halsen hans og drar ham mot seg. Åpner de myke leppene, og presser dem forsiktig mot Evens. Et hav av deilige følelser sprer seg i kroppen, fra munnen til hjertet, nedover til magen og underlivet. En kriblende og god følelse som kun Isak klarer å vekke i ham.

Isak tar tak i dressjakken og begynner å kneppe den opp. Drar den over de brede skuldrene mens kyssene blir mer og mer lidenskapelige. De varme leppene er myke og pirrende. "Vi må rekke toget", mumler Even mellom kyssene, men han hører selv at han ikke er særlig overbevisende. At det plutselig ikke føles så viktig.

Det er vanskelig å bry seg om 17. mai-tog når Isak ligger i sengen i boxeren og er helt uimotståelig. "Greit, fuck it", sier han og begynner å kneppe opp dressbuksen med kjappe bevegelser.

Nå kommer de garantert til å gå glipp av barnetoget, men livet handler jo om prioriteringer. Og akkurat dette valget er ikke særlig vanskelig. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gratulerer med dagen :)


End file.
